Code: NCIS
by Imaginationqueen87
Summary: WOKRING TITLE When a Japanese-French teen is brought to America illegaly it is up to Gibbs and his team to figure out why and how to get her home. No parrings so far, r&r.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own NCIS or Code Lyoko

A/n: I could go through the time consuming process of translating all the stuff that should be in French to French, but it would be computer done and horribly inaccurate therefore any thing done like *this* should be in French.

* * *

**Code: NCIS**

A teen girl with black hair ran through Washington DC and ended up in the middle of the street in front of a very vintage car.

The vehicle stopped a few feet away and the driver got out

"What on Earth would make you run out into the street like that?" Dr. Donald "Ducky" Mallard demanded then he saw the condition the asian teen was in.

"Dear God, what has happened to you, child?"

She didn't respond

"Can you speak?"

"Je ne comprends pas" she said

Ducky wasn't sure how to handle this situation, she was speaking French, he could tell that much, but he didn't know what she said

Then he saw his saving grace drive up in a red Mini Cooper, it was Ziva David, she spoke French.

"Ziva, can you help... she speaks French, apparently only French"

"Oh..." Ziva approached the teen who backed away

"*Do not be afraid, I want to help you*" Ziva said

"*You speak French?*" the girl asked

"*Yes I do*" Ziva Daivd guided the teen off the street and tried to find out what had happened to her

"*My name is Ziva and this is Dr. Mallard, but most of us call him Ducky*"

"*My name is Yumi Ishiyama, I was born in Japan and raised in France.*" Yumi told her and explained what had happened to her, or what she felt comfortable telling her.

Ziva told Ducky what Yumi told her, unaware of how nervous Yumi was about him. Ducky made the judgement call to alert Gibbs of the girl's presence.

"Ducky are you sure she is telling the truth?" Gibbs asked

"Regardless of where she is from, she needs help, Jethro, that much is certain."

"Bring her to headquarters, I think Abby is still here, we can use our connections to check the international missing persons to see if her story checks out"

"She doesn't seem to speak English, Jethro, she only speaks French" Ducky warned "and she has practically glued herself to Ziva"

"Because Ziva speaks French" Gibbs thought aloud

Ziva drove Yumi to NCIS headquarters, mostly because she wouldn't get in the car with Ducky, who drove behind them. Ducky realized that Ziva seemed to drive more cautiously than normal, he wondered if that was because of the fragile state Yumi was in, or if it was just due to the fact that Yumi was in the vehicle at all.

They arrived to see Jethro Gibbs and Abigail Sciuto wating for them. Abby had Bert in her arms.

"Abigail, why do you have Bert up here?" Ducky asked

"She's so far from home, I thought that she might feel more comfortable if she had something to hold on to" Abby replied

"And you didn't think that Bert's flatulent noises would bother her?" Ducky asked

"No, I didn't" Abby replied

Ziva walked over to them

"I told Yumi about Bert and she would like to see him" Ziva stated

"Okay," Abby smiled and handed over Bert

"*Thank you*" Yumi said as she took Bert. One tight squeeze caused the stuffed toy to 'break wind and this seemed to ease the tension, if only for a moment.

Ziva was told to interview Yumi and find out what they needed to know about her captor and how she ended up in the US in the first place.

Yumi asked if she could hold Bert while she and Ziva spoke and Abby agreed.

Ziva guided Yumi aside so they could talk. Ziva could gage how stressed Yumi was by Bert who was normally silent, but when Yumi got too distressed she'd squeeze him therefore causing him to make noise and Ziva could tell by that she should change subjects or her wording.

"*Yumi, do you remember anything distinctive about this person, any unique features?*"

"*He did say he was a marine, and he kept flaunting an identification card, I don't remember the name, I never actually got a good look at it*"

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

"A marine... did she see the name?" Gibbs asked

"No, she didn't" Ziva replied

"Jethro, I may not speak French, but I can tell that poor child is clearly traumatized. She clings to Ziva and that blessed hippo like they are her only lifelines. Even if she did see the man's name she might not remember it" Ducky said

"Do you think that she was..." Gibbs asked

"Now that I cannot tell you, only she can, and only in her own time." Ducky said

"Ziva..."

"*Yes, Yumi*" Ziva approached Yumi

"*I hate to keep bothering you but I haven't had anything to eat today and I'm hungry*" Yumi sighed

"*Yumi, you aren't bothering me, I want to help you, you just needed to tell me*" Ziva smiled gently

"Ziva, what did she say?" Gibbs asked

"Apparently whoever was holding her was stingy with the food, she has eaten nothing today"

Ducky felt his anger grow as he watched Gibbs clenched his fists in rage. No child or teenager deserved to be deprived of food.

"Ziva, here's a takeout menu, I'm going for food, ask her what she wants... tell her she can have whatever she wants, I'll..."

"I will buy Yumi's supper, she can have whatever she likes" Ducky said

"*We're ordering food, what would you like? Ducky said that he will buy you whatever you want to eat*" Ziva said

Yumi started to protest, but decided against it, she was hungry and it was pointless to argue. If she did she couldn't get her own food. She thanked Ducky and with Ziva's help, picked out something to eat.

Gibbs left to get the food

"*Ziva, I want...*" Yumi trailed off

"*What is it, Yumi?*" Ziva asked gently

"*I want a hug"

Ziva gave Yumi a hug and Yumi put Bert down long enough to return the embrace. It was the first time she had put Bert down since it was placed in her hands.

Abby turned to Ducky

"I'm thinking about getting Yumi her own toy hippo" Abby said

"Why on Earth would you do that?" Ducky asked

"Because she loves Bert and she's been through so much, and she needs something good to come out of this, so she doesn't have to say that she has no good memories of her time here. Besides, it would give her a way to remember her new friends"

"I am not going to argue with you, Abigail because I know that it is a pointless endeavor" Ducky walked away

Ziva could tell that once Yumi got some food on her stomach she would most likely be ready for sleep. She looked tired and she wondered exactly how long she had been in America.

"Ducky, we need to find a place for her to sleep, she is obviously tired" Ziva said

"I must agree, the poor girl looks like she has been deprived sleep for a few days. What kind of sadist would do that to a girl as young as her." Ducky wondered

"Ziva, you speak French and she does like you a lot, maybe she should stay with you" Abby suggested

The Israeli woman couldn't find the words to argue with the forensic scientist as she knew that Abby was right. Ziva had felt a connection with Yumi from the beginning and Yumi was in a foreign land, the least Ziva felt she could do was support the teen and give her a safe place to rest her head.

Gibbs soon returned with the food and

"Gibbs, I just thought of something, we don't have anything arranged, she needs a place to sleep."

"I thought she was going to sleep at your place, she's comfortable with you, and you speak French, that's more than we can say about most of the other agents here" Gibbs said off handedly. "Besides it's better than the alternative, and for her, a lot safer anyone breaking into your place will find themselves looking down the barrel of your gun before they can say 'shalom'"

"True, that is very true I sleep with my gun in my hand... under the pillow"

"Good God, child, certainly you have the safety on" Ducky said

"So Tony wasn't kidding about that." Abby grinned

Ziva walked over to Yumi

"*Yumi, we have come to the decision that you should sleep in my home tonight, how does that sound?*"

"*But what if he comes to get me back*"

"*I will not let that happen,, Yumi, in my home you will be safe*" Ziva assured Yumi gently

Yumi returned Bert to Abby and thanked her again.

For Yumi there was so much she didn't understand. Things were so far out of control, but the fact that Ziva was so willing to be there for her and help her understand things made her feel better.

To Be Continued,,,


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: I know this update is far overdue, I have been working on other projects and finally got back around to this, hope you enjoy this chapter and once again I am sorry it took so long

* * *

They arrived at Ziva's apartment and Yumi was dozing off in her seat.

"*Yumi, wake up, we have arrived, once we get inside I will get you something to sleep in and you can rest*"Ziva said

"*Okay*" Yumi replied rubbing at her eyes sleepily.

They got inside and Ziva found something Yumi could wear to sleep in. Yumi was asleep before her head hit the pillow on the spare bed.

'Yumi, if only you could tell me what has happened to you, then I would know what you need' Ziva thought 'but for now sleep and gain your strength'

* * *

Meanwhile in France Yumi's friends were worried sick about the missing teen.

"Where could she be?" Ulrich wondered

"I don't know, Ulrich," Jeremy replied "her parents reported her missing almost four weeks ago. They think she may not even be in France any more"

"That's just great..." Ulrich groaned

"Ulrich, I want to find her as much as you do, but getting angry won't help any" Jeremy said trying to keep at bay the meltdown that he knew was coming.

Aelita hugged her knees close to herself

"What do you think happened to her?" Aelita asked

"I wish I knew" Jeremy replied "I wish I knew"

* * *

The next morning Yumi and Ziva returned to the Washington Naval Yard and were greeted by Agent Tobias Fornell

"Agent Fornell, what brings you here?" Ziva asked

"I wanted to find out why NCIS was handling an international kidnapping?"

"Because the number one suspect is a marine" Gibbs replied simply.

"Where is the translator?" Fornell asked

"David is working as interpreter for us, she speaks nine languages Fornell, including French." Gibbs said

"Yes, and my French is better than my English" Ziva added simply as she went over to her desk where Yumi was already waiting.

"Are you going to contact her parents?"

"We already have, Fornell" Jenny Sheppard said

"The Ishiyama family has expressed their deepest gratitude that we found their daughter. Her mother is coming to the states to be with her daughter in her time of need" Jenny said

"Okay, Director" Fornell looked at Yumi

Gibbs answered his phone

"Tony, McGee, we have a crime scene to investigate. Ziver, take Yumi down to Abby's lab and stay with her" Gibbs said "her legal advocate should be here soon, but we will still need you to translate"

"Okay, Boss" all three said in unison

"*Yumi... come with me... we're going downstairs to see Abby*" Ziva said not sure if she should tell Yumi that the team was going to investigate a murder

"*Why?*" Yumi asked

Ziva tried to explain what was going on and Yumi went downstairs to find Abby and Agent Natalie Wu.

"Natalie, that is Yumi Ishiyama, she's the teen I told you about" Abby said

"[Do you speak Japanese?]"

"[Yes... I was born in Japan, raised in France.. I speak both languages fluently]" Yumi replied

"[My name is Natalie]"

"[My name is Yumi, I met Abby last night]"

Ziva had gotten her phone and called Gibbs.

"Gibbs I'm really not needed here, Yumi and Agent Wu have become good friends...Agent Wu speaks the other language that Yumi is fluent in"

"That's right, Natalie is working with Abby today, I didn't know Natalie spoke Japanese"

"Apparently she does"

"Natalie... you didn't tell me you spoke Japanese" Abby said in surprise

"You didn't ask" Natalie laughed slightly as she and Yumi went to another portion of the lab. She had a special computer that was already set up in Chinese, she could easily convert it to Japanese to give Yumi something to occupy her time

They began playing a game on the PC that was now switched to read in Japanese. Natalie couldn't read Japanese as well as Yumi apparently could, but she could read it well enough to play the games.

Later that evening Mrs. Ishiyama arrived and was brought to NCIS and was reunited with her daughter.

"Mom!" Yumi turned to her mother and was soon found herself in her mother's arms

"[Mom, I... I was so scared that I would not see you again

Yumi's mother held her gently and began to speak to her daughter in soft Japanese in an attempt to comfort her. It was rare to see Yumi that upset and Mrs. Ishiyama knew that it meant her daughter had been through a lot of trauma.

Yumi calmed and with her mother present she began to tell Ziva things she hadn't said prior.

"*Yumi, you know that what you are doing is very brave, if this works, you might save the lives of the other girls that were being held there*" Ziva told her

"*I know, I just want to see that guy get what he deserves*" Yumi replied dark eyes set

"*Do you know how many other girls there were?*" Ziva asked

"*There were at least six that I saw, most of them were Japanese, there were a couple of girls from Israel there, but not many*"

"*We will save those girls*" Ziva said

Yumi looked to her mother who also spoke both French and Japanese and was following her conversation with Ziva

"*I need to got to the bathroom*" Yumi excused herself and went to the lady's room which she had learned the location of the day before.

"*I hope you aren't making promises you cannot keep*"

"*We will do our best to make sure that all of those girls go home to their families alive*" Ziva replied

To Be Continued...


End file.
